


Поцелуй и забывчивость

by XMRomalia



Series: Highwayman/Jester [5]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character talk about himself in 3th person, Depression, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Разбойник думает, что его любить нельзя. Шуту не интересно, что там разбойник думает.
Relationships: Highwayman/Jester (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Highwayman/Jester [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618384
Kudos: 3





	Поцелуй и забывчивость

Иногда Дисмасу было весело наблюдать за тем, как окружающие его наймиты забывали, в какую нищенскую дыру они попали.

Городок их тутошний был местом, где пропадало всякое вдохновение, всякая надежда и селилась в груди робкая тревога, подкармливаемая кривыми и неправильными тенями, ужасами подземелий и страхом о завтрашнем дне… но некоторые его товарищи по оружию будто того не замечали.

Дисмас то и дело цеплял краешком взгляда парочки, жмущиеся в нишах бараков, целующихся жарко между обшарпанными зданиями или пытающимися перепить друг-друга на спор в таверне, хохоча заливисто, цепляя друг-друга за плечи. Они все были разные, но все смотрели друг на друга с глазами горящими, глазами живущими — и Дисмасу почти было смешно…

А потом на него самого так посмотрели.

При том не полногрудая куртизаночка, игриво ведущая бедром, окольцованным алой подвязкой. Не щуплая, но ловкая мародёрка; не даже учтивая весталочка, а… шут. Черт подери, простецкий шут, которого он пару раз за шкирку оттащивал от ловушек, выхаживал после особо тяжких походов, да и в целом относился к нему, как казалось, почти что по-братски. Уж точно без всяких поползновений — в конце-концов, как Дисмас сам считал, он слишком стар для романтических утех. Он пожилой мужчина тридцати пяти лет; уже совсем не молодой вьюноша, чтобы влезать в окно к предмету воздыхания с розой в зубах, распевать серенады на столе в таверне и прочее, прочее… но шуту, казалось, это и не нужно было.

Шута звали Джинглс, как он узнал совсем недавно. И Джинглс смотрел на него — черноволосого, небритого — казалось, не видя «чарующего одиночку, чье сердце просто нужно зажечь», как любили перешептываться девочки, работающие у местного тавернщика. Шут видел в Дисмасе, собственно, Дисмаса, и разбойника это забавляло.

Потому что, как минимум, шут не обманывался ничем, и ничего не требовал. Не заставлял Дисмаса улыбаться, не требовал забыть горестное прошлое — а просто шел за ним гуськом иногда, поглядывая из-под маски глазами голубыми-голубыми. И что ты с ним сделаешь?..

Вот и Дисмас не знал, что с ним делать. И со временем, спустя не одну и не две недели, вдруг начал осознавать, что скучает за мелким глупцом, когда его нет. Когда их посылают на разные миссии, когда его запирают в лечебнице или отправляют в монастырский чулан «помолиться»… разбойник ловил себя на том, что под боком как-то пусто. Что он привык к Джинглсу, дремающему рядом блудным кошаком; прижимающему худые коленки к груди и бодающемуся виском в его плечо. Такому тощему, ловкому, способному вскрыть глотку культисту почти что танцуя — а опосля подскочить к нему, протянуть бинт, чтобы замотать рану, оставленную культисткими железками.

Джинглс заботился о нем, осознавал Дисмас со странным ужасом. Джинглс хотел быть рядом с ним, и его совершенно устраивало, что разбойник — это ворчливая туша неблагодарного ублюдка, давным-давно забывшая, как улыбаться.

Шуту было… нормально.

Но это было неправильно. Дисмас не тот мужчина, к которому стоило привязываться. В конце-концов, он все портит, подсказывала та часть памяти, орошенная алым. Где женский крик, где пустой взгляд мальчишки...

С ним не стоит связываться, считал Дисмас. Но шут не слушал его; шут доверял ему.

На привалах, если они одни были в одной группе, парнишка то и дело подсаживался ближе, трепался о чем-то, а после внаглую расспрашивал про все на свете — про пальто, про пистоль, про кинжалы. Будто вот заняться ему нечем, и не спиться ему совсем, и умрет он горестной и бесславной смертью, если не узнает, чей мех на капюшоне — кроличьий или все-таки волчий. И не услышит впридачу, из какого дерева у пистоля рукоять.

Это было… забавно. Странно. И до дрожи, до робкой пацанской дрожи страшно.

И все же на одном привале Дисмас не выдержал. Посмотрел на шута, при нем не стеснявшегося снимать маску; обхватил мозолистыми пальцами чужой бледный подбородок — и повернул его к себе. Окинул взором острые скулы, вздернутый нос и волосы, растрепанной копной почти достигавшие челюсти. В темноте можно было бы и за девушку принять, подумал он отстраненно — да зачем вот только?

В синеве чужих глаз же, казалось, плясали все демоны ада.

— Джинглс… Можно тебя поцеловать?

Он помнил еще с лет глупых и юношеских, что от такой прямой просьбы, обычно, отсеивалась половина воздыхателей. Начинались потупленные взгляды, растерянное бормотание «да брось, это как-то по-пидорски», и обычно его оставляли в покое даже те, кто был особо падок на такую «дикую красоту», как шрамированная небритая морда и коротко стриженный затылок. Но шут… черт, Джинглс даже не дрогнул. Он лизнул нижнюю губу юрким языком, посмотрел на чужой рот, перевел взгляд на глаза — и улыбнулся хитро, почти грешно. Выдохнув почти что жарко, подобравшись к Дисмасу ближе:

— Человек разрешает.

Его губы на вкус — мёд и вишня, и Дисмас понятия не имел, где ублюдок достал сладости в этой прогнившей дыре. Но, к собственному удивлению, был совершенно не против, отвечая на поцелуй и зарываясь пальцами в темные локоны, струящиеся меж пальцев так мягко и прохладно. Почти теряясь от ощущения тонких ладоней на собственных плечах; чужого тела, прижатого к собственному.

И на какой-то момент, совсем короткий и робкий, Дисмас почти забыл, в какой нищенской дыре он находится.


End file.
